


Sitting Cousins

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Cleaning, Friendship, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Conner meets the new Impulse while Bart cleans the barn.





	Sitting Cousins

Though he should have been more focused on his friend fixing the barn, Conner found that he was a lot more fascinated by the sight in front of him.

It was weird to acknowledge that the Kent Farm had seen stranger things; a speedster playing around with a superpowered canine was truly not the weirdest thing to have happened on the property.

There was a little girl with her red hair in pigtails currently skipping around the field in a scarlet blur. Krypto was following her suit, zipping behind her as a white streak.

The second speedster on the farm was inside the barn, currently running around the place in an attempt to organize things as quickly as he could.

Eventually, Bart stopped what he was doing and dashed out of the barn, breaking at Conner’s side with a dirty rag in his hand.

“Finished,” he announced, proudly tossing the said rag aside. “Everything’s clean, nothing’s out of place, and I even finished your geometry homework for monday.”

Conner raised an eyebrow, picking the rag that his friend had tossed off the ground, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Bart shrugged nonchalantly, “I know, but I needed something to do while the paint dried. Besides, you suck at geometry anyway. You need all the help you can get.”

Conner rolled his eyes, focusing back over to Irey. He was quite surprised that she had managed to play with Krypto for so long without getting bored.

“So she’s the new Impulse, huh?” he remarked, fidgeting with his glasses as they sat on his face.

In response, Bart sucked in a sharp breath. He seemed unaccustomed to talking about the subject.

After a moment of silence, he confirmed: “Yeah, she is.”

“So where exactly on the family tree is she in relation to you?” asked Conner, curious.

“We’re second cousins,” Bart explained. “Wally’s my first cousin once removed, which make Irey and Jai my second.”

“Not once removed?”

“That’s not how it works.”

Conner hummed, taking in the information slowly. He felt like he, out of all people, should understand just how complex family trees could become.

“I’m surprised Wally even let you watch her,” he remarked. “And for the whole weekend even.”

“I know,” Bart agreed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly, Bart began to gesture wildly in the air with his hands. “I mean, I can’t even watch myself sometimes, how on earth am I gonna be able to watch another living, breathing creature?”

“As opposed to a non-breathing creature, huh?” Conner joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Bart looked exasperated. He let out a sigh and let his arms down, “I guess Wally wants her to get the know the Teen Titans. You know, the ones that are a little closer to her age.”

Once more, Conner hummed. It was a strange idea to set things on, since Irey herself was not even a teen yet.

“Robin’s back in Gotham though. You know, the smaller, more edgy one,” Conner pointed out. He watched as Bart grabbed his backpack, which was resting near the entrance of the door. "If I’m reading things correctly, I’d say Irey wants to spend some more time with her cousin. I mean, her _second_ cousin.”

Bart looked perplexed as he slipped his backpack on, “Really?”

“Well, either that, or she needs _‘How-to-be-Impulse’_ tips from the original guy himself,” Conner theorized, shrugging. Playfully, he patted Bart on the shoulder, giving his friend an honest smile as he did so.

Bart grabbed the second backpack near the barn door, the one that was a lot more purple and a lot more smaller than his. Then he looked to the field where his _second_ cousin and best friend’s dog were currently playing.

“Hey, Irey! Krypto!” Bart called. “The barn’s finished!”

With those words said, Krypto and Irey stopped in their tracks. Gleefully, Irey dashed to the door in a few short steps, Krypto following behind her.

“Finally!” she exclaimed as she hopped over a wooden fence. Once she got to the two older boys, she gave Bart a pouty look. “You’re really slow. Are you only that slow when you’re cleaning?”

“Don’t blame me, blame Conner,” Bart claimed. He handed Irey her backpack. “He’s the one who’s too busy to clean his own loft.”

Bart’s words earned him a wordless glare from Conner.

“How far is San Francisco from here?” Irey questioned, slipping on her bag.

“Somewhere around 1600 miles, give or take,” Conner answered, shrugging. “Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Alright then,” Irey agreed. She eyed the exit of the Kent farm, the open gate in the line of wooden fencing. Then she looked up to Krypto, who was hovering around his new friend with excitement. “Come on, guys! Last one to Titans Tower is a rotten egg!”

With her final words said, there was a whoosh, a burst, a flash of light, a rushing wind, and suddenly, Irey was gone.

She had rushed off in an instant, leaving as a glowing spot on the Smallville horizon. As the milliseconds passed, the spot got smaller and smaller until suddenly, it disappeared towards the west.

Conner’s eyes were wide. In the most simplest terms, he was flabbergasted. His only words were simple, yet fitting for the situation.

“Holy shit…”

“I know...” said Bart, patting his friend on the shoulder. “And that’s her **skipping**.”

There was another flash, another woosh, and soon the two Titans off, chasing after the younger speedster with the wind behind their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really interested in the concept of Bart Allen growing up. Not aging up like he did during Infinite Crisis, but getting older, growing out of his teen years, becoming a young adult in this economy, attempting to raise himself, that sort of thing.
> 
> Because if there's any character I want to see struggling to properly adult, it's Bart Allen. At least he can pass his brilliant knowledge of adulting to the young Irey.


End file.
